1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a shooting game apparatus and more particularly to a shooting game apparatus having a bullet projecting device and a target projecting device.
2. Prior Art
There has been known a shooting game apparatus such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,406,574 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,442,240. In the prior art apparatus, a light beam from the gun passed through a slit having a bullet-like shape is reflected with a mirror to be projected on a screen and is moved on the screen by changing the angle of the mirror. However, there is projected one single bullet track on the screen. Therefore, it is limited to a simple shooting game apparatus with one gun, and there are no teachings of any applicability to a rather complex apparatus such as air fights, and tank fights where a pair of guns are provided in both sides of a shooting device allowing the player to shoot the two guns at the same time whereby there are projected two bullet tracks on the screen. Further, the prior art apparatus is equipped with a separate light source for the bullet projecting device and the target projecting device, which made the structure of the apparatus complex and costly. Accordingly, the prior art apparatus may be used for real shooting practice, but is too costly for a commercial shooting game apparatus for leisure purposes.